kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gino Cosculluela
Gino Cosculluela (born on October 3, 2000 in Miami, Florida), is a young male dancer. Gino has appeared on Dance Moms as a guest dancer at Candy Apples Dance Center and the Abby Lee Dance Company. His brother, Kevin, has also appeared as aghast dancer at the ALDC. Gino, Kevin, and their sister Angela currently train(ed) and compete(d) with Dance Attack. In 2012, Gino and his two older siblings appeared on season 7 of America's Got Talent during the three-night television special in Las Vegas. Together, they formed a dance trio group called "The Cos Fam." In 2019, he was a contestant on So You Think You Can Dance. Dances Solos Welcome to Miami - jazz - 2008 * 1st overall petite solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida * 2nd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Boca Raton, Florida * 5th overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Orlando, Florida Dance - unknown genre - 2009 * 9th overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Branson, New Jersey Birth of the Blues - unknown genre - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada unknown title - contemporary - 2013 * 1st overall junior superstar solo, 1st junior superstar contemporary solo, National Junior Mr. Superstar - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada All of the Way - jazz - 2013 * 8th overall junior solo - WILD Dance Intensive in Detroit, Michigan Time - unknown genre - 2013-2014 * unknown scoring - American Dance Awards 2013 * 1st overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida 2013 * 4th overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 2014 * 6th overall advanced teen solo - Onstage New York in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 2014 That's Life - unknown genre - 2014 * entered in title competition - Starpower Talent Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida Warrior - lyrical - 2014 * unknown scoring in teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida 2015 * 1st overall intermediate 12-14 solo - KAR in Fort Lauderdale, Florida * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida * 2nd overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Wayne, New Jersey Pacing - lyrical - 2015 * unknown scoring in teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida Risk It All - contemporary - 2016 * enteres in title competition - The Dance Awards Nationals in Orlando, Florida Duets Spell on You - jazz (with Alyssa Chi) - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Latin Fire - latin jazz (with Samantha Gonzalez) * 1st overall junior duet/trio - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan The Young Man - lyrical (with Zach Torres) * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - Masters of Dance Arts in Coraopolis, Pennsylvania Love Story - lyrical (with Sophia Lucia) - 2014 * 1st overall junior duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami Beach, Florida That Girl's Just Gotta Be Kissed - musical theater (with Maddie Ziegler) - 2014 * 2nd overall elite junior duet/trio - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Olmsted Falls, Ohio Break the Silence - contemporary (with Tea Adamson) - 2015 * unknown scoring - Velocity Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida Groups with Candy Apples Dance Center Be Strong - jazz (with Nick Daniels, Brandon Talbott, and Jalen Testerman) - 2013 * 2nd overall junior group - Masters of Dance Arts in Coraopolis, Pennsylvania Candy Apples Style - jazz (with Nick Daniels, Brandon Talbott, and Jalen Testerman) - 2013 * 2nd overall junior group - Powerhouse Dance Competition in Cincinnati, Ohio Machine Lines - contemporary (with Nick Daniels, Brandon Talbott, and Zach Torres) - 2013 * 1st overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Own It - hip hop (with Bryant Culler, Jalen Testerman, and Zach Torres) - 2013 * 2nd overall junior group - Onstage America in Vorhees, New Jersey Top of the World - hip hop (with Ayla DeGuzis, Brandon Talbott, Jalen Testerman, and Zach Torres) - 2013 * 1st overall junior group - WILD Dance Intensive in Detroit, Michigan The Love Letter - lyrical (with Alyssa Chi, Evan Gorbell, Gavin Morales, McKenzie Morales, and Lucas Trianna) - 2014 * 4th overall junior small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Wayne, New Jersey Dance Titles *Regional Petite Mr. Showbiz 2008 *National Little Mr. Starpower 2008 *Regional JUMP Junior Male VIP 2012 *National Junior Mr. Superstar 2013 *Regional Teen Mr. Starpower 2014 *National Teen Mr. Onstage New York 2014 *National Teen Male Maximum Velocity Artist 2015 *National Senior Mr. KAR 2017 External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *ask.fm *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Dance Attack Dancers Category:National Title Winners Category:SYTYCD dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants